Battle for King of the dragons
by nekko89
Summary: Robin fights to be the next king of the dragons. Plese rr Oneshot


Teen Titians

Battle for king of the dragons

Slade flipped over the guard and hit him with a full force kick. The guard stumbled but swung the axe at the head. "Ha Ha to slow Slade punched the guard and he dropped the axe. "I'll be taking this I have digger plans for this." Slade chopped off the guard head.

"Yeah I am keeping this. It feels so good to be back in the flesh". Slade walked of whistling and spinning the hell axe he ripped a whole in space itself. Slade jump into the portal and enter a world full Dragons. 'What a beautiful world of Dragons and now "it's mine for the taking" Slade said with a dark laugh. Then he hears a voice in head saying **_come to the volcano and free me_**. He ran towards the volcano wondering if this is who he came here for.

"Who are?"

" I am the Divine Dragon the cursed Dragon with seven eyes, four wings, the power of mind control, a cannon, set me free" Roared the Divine Dragon.

"Why should I do that?" said Slade. "Free me and I will serve you and help you take over this world I can tell that is what you want." Slade used the hell axe to cut the chain off and freed the Divine Dragon.

"At last I am free!" The Divine Dragon roared and the whole world shook with it's power. _"I will help you take over this world but first you must prove yourself by getting on me so I can see if you are worthy to be my rider"_ Divine Dragon said into Slade's mind. Slade jump onto the neck of the Divine Dragon and he took off .He was the one to ride the Divine Dragon the cursed Divine Dragon tried with all his might but Slade held on his desire to rule itself impressed the dragon.

"You are worthy Slade I will help you. So when does our conquest begin." Asked the Divine Dragon in his raspy giant voice.

"Soon!" said Slade. Meanwhile at the Titians Tower late at night Raven snuck into Robin's room and kissed him.

"Consider this an early birthday present." said Raven.

"Who's there?" Robin asked suddenly on full alert. But there was nobody there.

"Was it a dream? No it had to be real." Robin decided to ignore it and went back to sleep. Back in the world of dragons the Divine Dragon used his seventh eye to control all the Dragons, but one Dragon was unaffected by this power. "I must help the human world and I known the only person who can defeat this mad man." The Mysterious Shining Crystal eyed Dragon. He opened a portal to the human world and flew through it without ever being noticed.

At Titian Tower Robin walked into the living room. "Starfire, Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg where are you guys?" Robin asked looking around the silent common room. Suddenly the room went dark and everyone jumped out surprised him as the lights came back on.

"What going on?" Robin asked putting away his birdarang

"Today is your birthday friend Robin." said Star fire.

"Dude you are like seventeen years old." said Beast boy.

"I made the cake now who wants some?" Cyborg said proudly holding a red cake with a huge R on it and seventeen candles.

"How did guy know?" Robin asked staring at everything the decorations the cake and the smiles.

"Well we checked the date on the calendar and it said it was your birthday dude. Remember after Ravens birthday we had everyone mark the calendar" Said Beast Boy in his usual goofball way.

"And we've been preparing ever since for the celebration of the birthday of friend Robin." Starfire said floating above the room and hitting the remote for the sound system.

"Now I believe it is time for the Party BOO YA!"

"We are all happy for you." Raven said flashing a rare smile.

"Thanks guys this is all great but Slade is still out there some where and I can't enjoy this knowing that." Robin said as the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" The screen it showed a Green Dragon with strange shining marking all over it skin that looked like jewels and big wings attacking the city.

"There's trouble in the west part of the city." "Titians Go!" Robin yelled as they all headed out. They ran toward the city to fight the Mysterious Dragon.

"The people don't like it when you blow up their stuff." said Cyborg. "

"Where did he come from? He is not supposed to be in this dimension." Raven said as she pulled ahead of the group.

"Forget where he came from and let just take him down.," said Robin.

"Titians spread out." Star fire shot her star bolt at the Dragon but it block by using a shield spell.

"This beast known spells. Guys wait!" said Raven. Raven used her powers to attack the dragon. It was a direct hit but it had no effect. Cyborg used his cannon to blast it and Beast Boy turned into an ape and threw cars at it.

"Yeah!" said Beast Boy.

"Boo Yah!" Cyborg yelled after his direct hit. When the smoke cleared the Dragon was still standing. "We hit him with every thing and still wasn't enough what with this Dragon."

The Dragon uses his smoke attack to create a fog. "I can't see." The Dragon flew through the smoke and grabbed Robin. Then he opened a portal and flew through it carrying Robin with him.

"Robin!" Star fire screamed and tried to follow through the portal but it was already closed. When they arrived the Dragon dropped Robin.

"Where am I? Robin asked the Dragon with his staff and explosives ready.

"You're in the world of Dragons. Our Dimension" The Mysterious Dragon said in a clear perfect voice.

"I am Loin heart the how you say the wizard dragon."

"Why did you bring me hear?"

"I brought you because an evil man wearing a black and orange mask has freed the Divine Dragons."

"Slade!" said robin

"Yes you known him and only you can defeat him" said Lion heart.

"We have sort of a history together."

"So how can I help save your world?"

" You must get on my back to see if you are worthy to be my rider.

When robin got on Loin heart he did not fall off even after the dragon took to the air at top speed he held on knowing he had to stop Slade.

"_**You are worthy Robin."**_ Loin Heart said into Robin's mind.

"So how can we beat the Divine Dragon and Slade?" Robin asked as Lion heart landed

"The only way to beat them is by striking the heart of Divine Dragon without it he will die. But as long as his heart is whole he cannot die."

"Let go put end to this."

"Robin I must give you this first." The Dragons magma colored eyes glowed and so did Robin his clothes changed into armor.

"What is this armor?"

"This is the Great Wyrn Dracomancer Armor it will protect you and even lend you some of my powers. It is what all Dragon Warriors were and I have one more gift for you. Look behind you" In the sheath on his back Robin hada blade.

"It called the Dragon master Blade. It is blessed by the most powerful of Dragons and it can cut the heart of the Divine Dragon."

"I will." Robin said with fierce determination burning in his eyes.

"I like those Eyes young warrior they are what we need fire, passion and the knowledge to use it." The Dragon laughed and took to the air heading for the portal Slade had the army gathered.

"Let go and defeat Slade and the Divine Dragon once and for all." They flew into battle to face Slade and the Divine Dragon.

"Once when I finish taking control of all the Dragons here I will rule this world." Said Slade.

"Don't count on it Slade." Robin yelled as Lion heart dropped from the sky.

"Ah! Robin so nice to see you again and what is this? A new fashion statement Robin my dear boy I liked the old one better."

"Cut the jokes Slade this ends now."

"Oh no my old apprentice this is just getting started." The Divine Dragon fired his cannon at them. A direct hot.

"I was expecting more of a challenge from you Robin. Through the smoke they were fine protected by a red shield.

"A shield? How do you know the ancient spell self named Devine Dragon?" Lion heart asked in a roar of pure rage. "I know thanks to Raven and Malchior I learned before I was imprisoned."

"Lets see if you survive this attack" Slade yelled. The Divine Dragon shot fire balls from his mouth and Slade was throwing fire from his axe in waves.

Lion heart dodged the shots and dove swooping under the divine Dragon.

"That was close." "

"Is there a another a way I can aim his heart Lion heart?"

"I'll try to close but I can promise nothing. Lion heart few closer to the Divine Dragon and Robin's sword and Slade axe clashed.

"That was good Lion heart but we have to do better." Robin.

"You'll have to do better than that Robin." Lion Heart used a water spell. He fired a water blast attack at the Divine Dragon turning his next fireball into smoke. It was direct hit.

"Nice shot my friend."

"Thank You!" In the smoke! They were still standing.

"Robin is a good Dragon Warrior but he is not better than me." Slade yelled and swung the axe blasting a huge rolling pillar of fire.

"Let try an air attack. Use your cannon from above."

The Divine Dragon flew straight up and dove firing his cannon in a spin uses

"Hurry used your shield spell Lion heart." The Divine Dragon cannon fire rained down but Lion Heart shield reflected the attack.

"Good thinking Robin I knew I like those eyes now pay attention you can strike them from below." Said Lion Heart.

Thank me when this battle over. I need a shot at his heart. Robin looked at Lion Heart tail. "That's it!" The Divine Dragon shoot's his fireball at Robin but misses. "Where is Robin?" Slade thought scanning Lion heart from the side. Robin was on Lion Heart tail.

"NOW! With a powerful flick of his tail Lion heart sent Robin flying. He soared through the air and with the Dragon Blade The Divine Dragon heart was pierced.

"No!" said Slade.

"Better luck next time Slade." Robin said falling Lion heart swooped up under him and robin Landed perfectly holding on to his neck. The Divine Dragons body faded away. Slade used the hell axe to open a portal home.

"Another day Robin. The world belongs to me it's my destiny"

"Thank You Lion Heart."

"It was no problem my friend. You helped us more than I helped you" Lion Heart said speaking to the Dragons who were now free form The Devine Dragons control.

"Now sleep. When he wake you will feel much better. Thank You for saving our world."

"It was my pleasure." Robin said Yawning he fell asleep on Lion hearts back

"Now that the Divine Dragon is dead we can finally live in peace. You can keep the armor and Dragon Blade as a Birthday present." Then the dragon's eyes brightened

"I we have one more present for you. It is the Dragon crown from this day you are known as king of the Dragons and if you ever need our help you can call."

"Thank you every one. Were Robin's last words before he was truly asleep" Lion heart opened a portal and left taking Robin back to the titans.

"I hope Robin is O.K." Star fire said with a sad look on her face. A portal opened in mid air and out flew Lion heart.

" Dude what's going on?" Asked Beast Boy.

"And where did you get that amazing armor and crown." Star Fire asked as she jumped happily it was beautiful.

"He will tell you later of his adventure for now take him home and celebrate his Birthday." Said the Dragon kneeling down. Raven flew up and grabbed Robin exchanging a knowing glance at the armor and Dragon she recognized both.

"Is it done Lion heart?"

"Yes I can tell you are well versed in the arts you know what was done."

"Alright!" Cybrog yelled "Back to the Party. They headed back to the Tower but Robin talked to Raven as soon as he woke up.

"By the way thank you the early birthday present it came in handy." Raven blushed.

"Your welcome I knew it would." She walked off. Robin looked up at the sky and lifted the Dragon Blade up. "I am king of the Dragons. I could get used to this"


End file.
